1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to milking structures for cows and more particularly, to a rapid exit parlor system which is designed to effect rapid ingress and egress of milk cows for milking purposes. The rapid exit parlor system of this invention is designed for both single and double roll gate configurations wherein the cows enter at a specified point or points and are directed into stall-like openings or milking locations in selected groups by operation of multiple, pivotally mounted entry panels. Multiple groups of cows are maintained in a spaced milking configuration by separate roll gates and each roll gate is operated in concert with the adjacent roll gate to facilitate egress of the cows from the milking locations when the milking procedure is completed. A collecting trough is provided rearwardly of the cows and spaced from the roll gates, in order to collect waste during the milking operation and a milking pit is located between parallel collecting troughs in the double rapid exit parlor system design, in order to handle the milking equipment and provide optimum access to the cows by milking personnel. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the rapid exit parlor system is designed to accommodate groups of five cows per roll gate and may, for example, be designed in size from a "double five", which handles 10 cows, to a "double fifty", which handles 100 cows. In another preferred embodiment of the invention each group of five cows is separated by a fixed divider board which is located opposite each end of each roll gate, in order to separate the cows into groups of five.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of structures for milking cows are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,586, dated Sept. 21, 1954, to H. Petri, details a simple V-shaped milking structure which is designed to accommodate three cows, two of which are being milked, while the other is washed. A "Vacuum Container Milking System and Apparatus Therefor" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,876, dated Apr. 24, 1956, to G. R. Duncan. The system includes a frame for confining one or more cows during the milking operation and a wheeled cooler for collecting the milk and insuring that the milk is maintained at a desired temperature during and after the milking process. U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,965, dated Nov. 3, 1959, to H. E. Cann, Sr., discloses a "Milking System for Domestic Animals". The milking system includes a milk storage container located in close proximity to multiple milking locations, along with a movable milk collector which is adapted to selectively receive milk from the milking locations, a conveyor mounting the milk collector and a drive mechanism associated with the milk collector for moving the milk collector on the conveyor to a selected milking location and then to the milk storage container. The milk container is adapted to effect discharge of the milk into the milk storage container and thereafter to return along the conveyor to a preselected one of the milking locations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,763, dated Feb. 6, 1962, to R. G. Ferris, details a "Mobile Milking House and Milk Room". The patent details a mobile milking unit provided with wheels and a housing forming an enclosure for a platform supported by the wheels, such that the milking unit can be towed on the highway. The unit includes multiple stalls arranged to hold cows standing at an angle to a side wall housing and an operator's pit is provided along the rear of the stalls within the enclosure at a level beneath the platform to facilitate use of milking machines. Multiple mangers mounted on one side wall of the enclosure are adapted for feeding cows located in the mobile milking unit. A "Method of Feeding Dairy Cows" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,888, dated Feb. 9, 1965, to M. S. Brodrick. The method includes a "Milk Production Center" where multiple cows may be arranged in such a manner that maximum production of milk is insured with minimum cost. The method includes the steps of restraining the cow in an enclosed habitat area, providing the cow with an unlimited quantity of feed and permitting the cow random, unlimited access to the feed in a dispenser. A "Milking System" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,515, dated Aug. 12, 1969, to R. E. Paige, et al. The milking system is designed such that a radial gate sweeps a circular corral like the hand of a clock to herd successive groups of cattle into a lane leading into a first zone designed for washing and feeding the cows. Successive cages mounted on an overhead conveyor are lowered to isolate the cows and force them to walk through a series of water sprays while the cows feed from troughs in the cages. The moving cages then enter a milking zone where the cows stand on a conveyor platform synchronized with the cages, with individual traveling milking units coupled to the cows. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,528, dated May 27, 1975, to Ben W. Vandenburg, details a "Rapid Exit Milking Barn". The milking barn includes multiple milking stations designed to receive individual cows and permit ingress and egress to the stations. Multiple secondary egress means is provided which facilitates rapid egress of the cows from the individual milking stations. The rapid egress means in one embodiment of the invention includes gates communicating with alternate ones of the milking station to permit the cows to rapidly exit from the individual milking stations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,961, dated Dec. 13, 1983, to Vandenburg, et al, details a "Milking Parlor Construction", which includes a modular unit utilizing milking parlors having a central milking pit area. Each of the modules includes a vertical member, from which vertical member a feed bowl and individual cattle feeding station gates are hung. A feed conveyor communicates with the vertical member and has a feed chute terminating in the feed bowl, wherein feed may be fed to the feed bowl of each of the cattle stations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,321, dated Dec. 29, 1987, to Vandenburg, et al, details a "Milking Parlor Stall Construction with Overhead Gates". The patent includes a milking parlor construction which features the combination of a modular unit having a module that may be utilized in fabricating milking parlors of the type wherein a central pit area is located on either side of a cattle stand. Each of the modules includes at least two spaced-apart, hollow, vertical upright members that are supported in concrete and receive a feed bowl and a shroud. The feed bowl is provided with feed from a feed conveyor located over the hollow vertical upright member and in communication therewith. The module also includes at least one pair of vertically operable gates attached to the vertical upright members and a mechanism is provided for raising and lowering the gates. One or a plurality of the gates define a cattle station at which the cattle are milked and fed and provides easy egress for the cattle to the exiting corridor of the milking parlor structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,292, dated Sept. 7, 1971, to Nigel Finch, details an "Automated Stall and Milking Equipment". The patent discloses a milking parlor which has forked entry passage feeding two rows of stalls. The passage has an entry separated from each of two outlet legs, respectively, leading to the two rows of stalls by a vertically-slidable, guillotine-type gate. The exit from each of the outlet legs is controlled by a gate which is also of vertically-slidable, guillotine design. Each stall includes a milk-controlled cup and claw moving equipment having an articulated linkage arm which moves the claw relative to a j support. Other patents detailing various types of milking stalls and milking parlors are as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,884, dated Nov. 28, 1972, to Richard E. Maddalena; U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,370, dated Oct. 2, 1973, to Grant L. Gulleson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,837, dated June 17, 1980, to Merle C. Schwartau; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,127, dated Dec. 7, 1982, to Floyd P. Nielsen, et al.
An object of this invention is to provide a new and improved rapid exit parlor system for milking cattle which incorporates optimum efficiency in deployment of cattle per square foot of space, with a complete turnover in cattle ingress and egress facilitated in a minimum time period.
It is another object of the invention to provide single and double-entry rapid exit parlor systems for milking cows, wherein spaced pivoting entry panels serve to successively guide the cows into individual, spaced milking locations and roll gates operate in concert to facilitate simultaneous egress of the cows from the milking locations.
Another object of the invention is to provide single and double-entry rapid exit parlor systems which are designed to accommodate a selected number of cows in spaced groups, with pivoting entry panels located in the entry or entries, for guiding the cows into spaced milking locations within the groups, respectively, and further including a system of roll gates which rotate in concert to facilitate simultaneous, rapid egress of the cows from the milking locations.
Another object of this invention is to provide new and improved, single and double rapid exit parlor systems which are characterized by multiple, Z-shaped roll gates and pivoting entry panels that combine to define multiple milking stations, wherein the roll gates are simultaneously rotated by one or more centrally-located drive mechanisms to facilitate egress of the cows in concert from the milking stations.
Still another object of this invention is to provide single and double-entry, rapid exit parlor systems for milking cows, which parlor systems selectively include a single or double-entryway, multiple, spaced, pivotally-mounted and removable entry panels for guiding groups of cows into individual milking stations and a Z-shaped roll gate defining one end of each of a selected number of milking stations which define each group, such that simultaneous egress of the cows in these groups is facilitated by rotation of the multiple roll gates to the open configuration after the milking operation is completed.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved, single or double-entry rapid exit parlor system for milking cows, which system includes a single or double entryway, multiple, pivotally-mounted entry panels disposed in spaced relationship along the path or paths of the cows, in order to direct the cows into milking locations in groups, a roll gate defining one end of each of a selected number of the milking locations to facilitate egress of the cows in concert in the groups pursuant to rotation of the tandem-mounted roll gates; and further including a collecting trough defining the opposite end of the milking stations for collecting waste which accumulates during the milking operation.